Alright
by Violetta Caine
Summary: She'd received the paper at breakfast. One look at the picture and she'd fled. A collection of random Hermione/Cedric drabbles and one-shots. Can be considered a series. Hermione/Cedric
1. Alright

(A/N: This is my first ever drabble and I'm not quite sure if I did it right...Anyways, the picture is of Hermione hugging Harry. Please read and review.)

**Alright**

She'd received the paper at breakfast. One look at the picture and she'd fled.

Without sparing Pince a glance, she'd raced into the aisles and had lost herself amongst the books.

After a while, she'd glanced up to find Cedric watching her. He'd said nothing, but had held out a hand. When she'd taken it, he'd pulled her into his arms.

At the contact, she'd fallen apart, sobbing hysterically.

And he'd held her until her breathing calmed.

"Sorry," she'd murmured, looking at his shirt.

"It's alright," her boyfriend smiled.


	2. Alive

(A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, about that, my grades are currently so low that when they get back they'll give us a first-hand account of what the Earth's core is like. *rolls eyes*

Sorry for any typos, I wrote this up in less than a half an hour. R&R, please!

Ps: this is after the final battle. I'll be skipping around so nothing is in order.)

* * *

Once again midnight finds her lying awake, plagued with nightmares of her dead.

It has been weeks since the Final Battle and she still can't sleep through the night. She wants to give up the fight and ask for the Dreamless Sleep potion, but her pride gets in the way every time.

She wanders into the library, the Restricted Section. She's surprised to see Cedric here, but then again she's not. She knows she searches for him when she comes here, knows that he's better than any potion.

"Shhh, love," he murmurs. "We're alive."

"Barely," she laments.

"But we're alive."


	3. Just Like Last Year

(A/N: Hey guys! Me again! (Who else?) Yet another one for you. I started this one back on Valentine's Day. I was _hoping_ to get it done, but I got stuck and so I forgot about it. So, now that I've finally finished it, I'm sharing it with you.)

(A/N 2: If you have any ideas for upcoming stories, feel free to ask!)

* * *

Hermione walks into the little shop without hesitation. The smell of chocolate is comforting, as is everything else.

The store is crowded, standing room only, but Hermione manages to push her way to one end of the counter.

"Bastian!" she calls out.

At the sound of his name, a middle-aged man turns from his work and Hermione waves at him. The man smiles and it brings out the hidden laugh lines in his worn face.

Bastian greets her with a nod, and turns to scan the display case. He puts together a box of his finest chocolates.

The same box as last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, for the past seven years.

Bastian comes out from behind the counter and Hermione laughs as he demands that they make room for her to pass, threatening to throw them all out if they don't.

Outside, he hands her the box and gives her a hug. He thanks her for saving his daughter from the Death Eaters. She brushes off his thanks and reaches for her purse.

And he refuses payment, just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, for the past seven years.

She Apparates home, landing gracefully in her entry hall. She pulls off her coat and hangs it up, careful not to jostle the chocolates. Hermione walks into the living room, where she finds her husband sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

And he's reading one of her trashy romance novels, just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, for the past seven years.

She goes to him, tugs the book out of his hands and sets it aside. She hands him the box, and he opens it, a loving smile on his face as he sees what's inside.

He hands her his present with a bashful smile.

"Marry me?" he whispers against her cheek.

And she says yes, just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, for the past seven years.

Later on, Harry and Ginny Potter, and Ron and Luna Weasley, receive owls. They all read the simple message written there and smile.

"He asked."

Just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that...


End file.
